1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector having a plurality of detecting contacts.
2. Description of Prior Arts
CN202712639U, published on Jan. 3, 2013 discloses a standard USB socket connector. The USB socket connector includes an insulative housing, a plurality of contacts received in the insulative housing, a shell covering the insulative housing, and two detecting contacts mounted into the insulative housing. The insulative housing includes a base portion and a tongue plate extending from the base portion forwardly. The tongue plate includes a mating face, a supporting face opposite to the mating face, a plurality of contact receiving slots recessed from the supporting face, and an isolating wall disposed behind the contact receiving slots. The insulative housing includes a receiving space defined by the isolating wall and the base portion, and the detecting contacts are received in the receiving space. The detecting contact includes a detecting portion disposed below the supporting face, and the detecting portion is received in the receiving space. As the supporting face of the tongue plate includes a plurality of contact receiving slots, a structure of the tongue plate is complex. It is not convenient to produce the insulative housing.
An electrical connector having a plurality of detecting contacts in a simple construction is desired.